N-R-M-S-K-S-M-R-N & H
by Nerondy Nainfor
Summary: Circunstancias poco convencionales con los chicos que ya conocemos y que cambiaron nuestro mundo; se convirtieron en una parte de nosotros y hemos deseado más de una vez que exisitieran aquí, entre nosotos. Pero mientras eso sucede, he aquí las líneas de algunas historias. Continuación de SNRMHMRNS&K. Diversos AU con todos los personajes.
1. Almohada

Historia: NRMSKSMRN & H Capítulo #1

Personaje: Matsuoka Rin

Tema: Amistad. Infancia.

Fecha: 19.04.17

" _Si te dice algo hablando bajito, le pides que te lo repita y te responde "_ Nada" _, ten por seguro que lo que te dijo es totalmente verdadero."_

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

Almohada

Llegas a casa del instituto y lo primero que haces es tirar la mochila. Luego te tiras sobre el conjunto de cobijas y sábanas que hace tan sólo unas horas atrás dejaste; horas durante las cuales asististe a clases y luego a las clases particulares de natación tuyas y de tu hermano. Algunos chicos del club te acompañaban de vez en cuando, pero hoy sólo fue el molesto pelirrojo que no paraba de decir que te falta mucho por practicar para llegar a estar a su nivel.

 _Maldito petulante,_ lo llamabas mentalmente mientras la puerta de tu casa se abría y cerraba de nuevo. Hablando del Rey de Roma, Rin había llegado. Gruñiste y hundiste la cara en una almohada cercana.

-Eres una floja. No aguantas ni unas horas en el agua y ya estas rogando que acabe.

-Cállate. No todos están super dotados como tú.-replicaste aún con la almohada en la cara.

Rin puso su típica cara de fastidio, pero al separar tu cara del mullido objeto notaste que se veía lejano. Molesto. _Haru. Esta pensando en Haru._ Sabías que ése tema era una fibra sensible, por no decir que era la única. O la más dolorosa.

Veías al chico dar lo mejor de sí en cada práctica y, que el mundo lo supiera, pero él influía en tu deseo de también querer dar todo y lo mejor de ti allá, en el mundo acuático. Pero también sabías que no era tan sencillo. También conocías un tipo de frustración y deseos de tener el poder o la habilidad de otros.  
Porque tú también tenías celos de alguien; alguien como Rin.

-Hey, ¿te vas a quedar mirando mi pared como lo más interesante aquí?

-Es que es lo único que hay. Tú eres una aburrida.- sacó su lengua y rió por lo bajo. Dejó su mochila y se sentó a tu lado. -Idiota, déjame un pedacito.

Murmuraste una queja de que ésa era tu cama al tiempo que el chico te empujaba y se tiraba a tu lado. Miraba al techo, y así como tú momentos antes, suspiró.  
Fue largo, y aún después de que había acabado, parecía que el eco sordo seguía flotando entre ustedes. Te pareció que había dejado muchos años en él.(*) Rin se lo guarda todo y explota después. Así que te volteaste y le tomaste la mano distraídamente.

-Quizás no quieras decirme que sucede, y no planeo obligarte a. Pero ya sabes… no es bueno que intentes cargar con todo tu solo.- tu mirada seria, según te habían dicho, era tan sincera que muchas veces inspiraba a la gente a confiarte cosas o secretos. Pero con él era distinto. Casi podrías decir que Rin era una piedra.  
Sin embargo, los labios del chico se entreabrieron y sus ojos miraron hacia abajo. Pero luego frunció el ceño y compuso una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, no es nada. Aunque gracias.  
-Si bueno, fue tu réplica, pero piénsalo. Aún somos críos de primaria y no creo que quieras quedarte así de enano como eres.- Reíste maliciosamente.

-Espera a que yo sea más alto que tú y me pedirás que pare de molestarte, enana.

-Mira quien habla, duende de agua.- A veces te sorprendía como es que en momentos apagados podían seguir teniendo cierto humor. Quizás era porque aún eran niños, o porque no querían ceder ante las cosas tristes. O tal vez para darse ánimos de que las cosas irían mejor despúes. ¿Seguirían así cuando se hicieran mayores?

A veces te daban escalofríos al pensar qué pasaría cuando ni siquiera pudieran bromear. Era una desagradable sensación.

Cuando ibas a hablar de nuevo, la plácida respiración de Rin indicó que se había quedado dormido. Era tan curioso que se durmiera tan rápido. Y te gustaba creer que eras la única persona que sabía algo así de él. También sabías que él no podía dormir sin una almohada a la que abrazarse.  
Por eso lo rodeaste con uno de tus brazos.

-Imagina que soy una almohada, susurraste. Ya luego me compensarás.- Tus ojos se cerraron.

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

(*) Es un dicho que cuando se supira, se está dejando escapar un poco de vida. De hecho, en el anime de Inuyasha, hay un capítulo en el que Rin le dice a Yaken que no suspire tanto, que se le va la felicidad entre tanto suspiro.

Pasé mi examen final de mate, concluí el Instituto. Es raro entrar a tu escuela y saber que has acabado de cursar las materias; que alguien más paseará por sus pasillos y que puede que al igual que tú su vida se llene de nuevas experiencias y personas; que piense que nunca se habría imaginado que lo que pasó llegaría a pasar. También fue raro ver a gran parte de las personas que llegué a querer en un mismo lugar y en una fotografía de mis 18 años. Y, por Deus, decir que ya tengo 18 es un detonante emocional para mi en tantos sentidos. Quisiera encontrar otra palabra, pero siempre vuelvo a la misma:

Gracias por leer, gracias y muchas gracias, **Nerondy Nainfor.**


	2. I Want You

Historia: NRMSKSMRN & H Capítulo #2

Personaje: Yamazaki Souske

Tema: Amor. Marcas :v

Fecha: 22.04.17

" _Incluso cuando no quiero nada, te quiero a ti; cuando no deseo a nadie, te deseo a ti. Cuando quiero estar a solas, prefiero tu compañía."_

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

I want you

Se suponía que a las 5pm debías estar ya en casa. Eran las cinco con seis y apenas estabas tomando el transporte para llegar. Pensabas en que podrías decir que había un tráfico tremendo y que unas señoras habían empezado a hacer una _marcha_ en medio de la calle. Pero es Iwatobi, una tranquila localidad con habitantes muy amables y conservadores, no la Gran ciudad de algún país en desarrollo.

Suspiraste. Estabas imaginando la cara que pondría tu progenitora en cuanto pusieras un pie en la entrada, cuando tu móvil comenzó a vibrar, notificándote de un mensaje nuevo.  
Lo abriste.  
 _12 llamadas perdidas de Okaa-san. 27 mensajes nuevos._

El alma se te fue más debajo de los pies mientras que tus manos podrían haberse visto completamente azules si alguien te hubiera observado con un visor térmico. Sin duda, estabas completa y totalmente frita. Decidiste esperar a la siguiente llamada y tomarla lo más calmada posible.

- _¡¿Dónde estás?!-_ Por supuesto que no imaginaste el tono golpeado con el que te recibiría la voz de tu madre del otro lado de la línea, y eso sólo te hizo sentir más nerviosa. Aún sin haberle respondido siguió preguntando. - _¿Ya viste que hora es? ¿Hace cuánto fue la última clase?_

-A-a las dos y media terminaron las clases…- cerraste los ojos para evitar la pena de ver a los otros pasajeros. Sentías que traías un megáfono de regaños en lugar de un pequeño celular.

 _-¿Y qué tanto has estado haciendo?-_

Recordaste lo que había pasado las últimas horas. Algunas zonas de tu cuello comenzaron a arder, la sonrisa que mostraste era un tanto curiosa y el torso de alguien alto, moreno, de cabello oscuro indomable al igual que sus manos.

Oh, _joder._ ¿Y si tu madre _ya_ sabía lo que _habías estado haciendo?_ Que Dios te librara. Por un momento creíste que decirle " _Mamá, no te preocupes, todavía tu hija es virgen."_ Solucionaría todo. Pero la voz de la lógica te golpeó mentalmente y callaste.

-Ca-caminando. Quería despejarme por los exámenes.

- _Pues deberías avisar, ¿sabes? No por nada tienes el celular. Apúrate a llegar. Luego hablamos._

Y colgó. Tus respiraciones agitadas te obligaron a recargarte en una esquina. Por un lado sentías un miedo tremendo -ése que sólo infunden las mamás, pero por el otro sentías que había valido la pena estar con él.

Era verdad que habías querido despejarte por los exámenes finales; por eso habías ido con el moreno de Souske a los jardines que rodeaban Samezuka, su escuela. Te gustaba estar ahí a pesar de que a tus padres no les pareciera la idea si se llegaban a enterar. Aunque la idea de con quién estabas era un arma de doble filo.

Aunque Souske como tu pareja fuera recibido en la familia casi cada fin de semana, eso no dejaba de lado que pudieran pensar que después de clases, cuando ibas a su dormitorio, pasaran algunas cosas que involucraran cierto grado de contacto físico.  
Y esta vez, el nivel de contacto fue de su boca con tu espalda. Un poco extraño si sólo pensabas en "boca" y "espalda". Pero algo realmente _sensible_ s recordabas que dejó marcas en los puntos exactos donde eras más sensible.

De hecho, habías dejado de apoyarte en la pared porque te había comenzado a doler una de las tantas marcas. Viste tu reflejo en el cristal de la puerta del vagón de tren, y por casualidad notaste algo extraño en tu cuello. El escozor que sentías era porque había manchitas rojas en ambos lados.  
Te soltaste el cabello de inmediato. Estúpido y sensual Souske. Ahora tendrías que usar maquillaje hasta en el cuello.

Era tarde, te castigarían en casa y seguramente la comida ya estaría fría. Frío. Lo contrario a los abrazos protectores de Souske. Por eso habías estado con él. En tu casa probablemente te habrías deprimido por la idea de que el esfuerzo que habías hecho en el examen no había sido suficiente. Y aunque fuera sólo en silencio, su compañía hacía ver los problemas un poco menos asfixiantes.

Te dejó estar en su cama, jugueteando con sus manos. Al inicio habían charlado un poco sobre las patatas y los jitomates, luego a pláticas que intentaban ser profundas filosóficamente, pero Souske es Souske, y pronto encontró algunas metáfora con la natación y la relación de su compañero de cuarto y amigo que se negaba a admitir con el nadador de estilo libre de Iwatobi High School.

El moreno usaba una playera sin mangas, por lo cual podías pasear tus dedos por sus hombros, en especial el que tenía lastimado. No mencionabas nada, por temor a ponerlo de mal humor o algo parecido, así que sólo depositabas suaves besos de tanto en tanto.

-¿En dónde tienes cosquillas?, preguntó distraídamente.

-Ehh… creo que sólo en los pies y las costillas. ¿por qué preguntas?, mirándolo y previendo un poco lo que vendría a continuación, el negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Estabas tomados de las manos, y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre tus dorsos.

Un poco extrañada de que sólo hubiera sido ésa pregunta, te dejaste llevar por su loción. Dios, algún día serías como alguna de las chicas de las películas y le robarías su camisa para olerla a huertadillas en tu habitación.

Entonces Souske se movió, como para acomodarse de nuevo en la cama. Soltó una de tus manos y con la otra rápidamente destapó parte de tu abdomen. Fue cuando descubriste que no sólo con las manos se puede hacer retorcer de risa a alguien. Y mucho menos pensabas que se pudiera sentir algo tan placentero en la espalda de ésa forma, cuando pasaba sus labios levemente por encima de la parte baja de tu columna.

Ah, pero la parte del cuello era tu favorita, aunque sufrieras un poco más. No, error, te estabas olvidando del momento en que te mordió en el lado izquierdo y emitiste un gritito. Souske también tenía trabajo tratando de no ser escandaloso.

Prometiste que te vengarías después, y él contestó que siempre tiene sus brazos descubiertos y que era tu culpa el no haber aprovechado antes. Pero aún así, prometiste, encontrarías la manera.

Claro, después de tu semana de castigo de llegar más temprano de lo normal a casa.

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

Hoy fue un día extraño :v Mi consciencia o duendecillo interno superior me decía que tenía que publicar ya ya ya ya YA. Desde que desperté del sueño en que J. estaba más cerca de lo habitual, cuando entregué mis fotografías y alcancé a los muchachos en el café, no dejaba de pensar qué podría escribir hoy. Luego me encontré con la Pizza de mi Vida y platicamos desde que buscamos a sus profesores, hasta que fuimos en caza de su Amado Caballero. Siempre me han fascinado los edificios como al que fuimos: oscuro, lleno de secretos y pisos escondidos. Fue la primera vez que hice algo como eso, pero siempre es de vivir el momento. Igual la sensación como de una especie de confianza es algo que, por lo general, deberíamos tener en mente de no estropear. Así fue como nació _esto_. También quería pintarme las uñas, pero no quería manchar mi escritorio. Dato curioso: con la lap escribí SNRMH… Con la Big Sis empecé NRMSK… ENFEEN:

Gracias por leer y dar follow (LxLawliet), gracias y muchas gracias, **Nerondy Nainfor.**


	3. Uchi

Historia: NRMSKSMRN & H Capítulo #3

Personaje: Nanase Haruka

Tema: Mascotas. Amor. Vida. (Ya sé, creo que no sé poner temas :v )

Fecha: 24.04.17

" _Ah, pero hay un secreto: llorar no devuelve a los muertos ni a los ausentes."_

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

Uchi (*)

Cuando llegó a tu vida, sinceramente no tenías idea de cómo cuidar a alguien. O algo. Tenías una vaga idea, pero al momento de que te preguntaran posiblemente habrías dicho algo infantil e inocente. _Con amor_.  
Sin importar la edad que tuvieras, tu entusiasmo nunca se reduciría cuando, al llegar a casa, vieras a tu primera mascota salir a recibirte. A veces jugueteando y saltando. Otras veces solamente asomaría la cabeza y sabrías que había hecho alguna travesura.  
Y otras tantas a veces ni se dignaría a salir de su colcha o dejar el jardín.

Y así era aquél hermoso ser que te brindó años maravillosos por un segmento de tu vida. Hasta que, como dice la canción, tú no sabes cuándo llega a suceder hasta que lo tienes frente a tus ojos. El llanto silencioso fue lo que te acompañó hasta que le tuviste que decir adiós. No te diste cuenta, no lo viste venir.

Haruka sabía lo mucho que querías a ése ser peludo y suave. A veces apestoso porque se te había olvidado bañarlo, pero otras tan limpio y suave que no podías dejar de tocarlo. Y Haruka lo notó cuando regresaste al trabajo, dar clases de natación, y sonreías amablemente, acudiendo con presteza a ayudar a los alumnos de otras personas, pero sin rastro de tu característico humor salpicado de bromas.

La verdad tú no te acuerdas de ésos días, pues fueron casi en blanco. O quizás por tu salud mental era mejor dejarlo en el baúl más alejado de la memoria. Haruka estuvo ahí. En las noches llamaba para saber cómo estabas, que si habías comido, que si te habías acordado de apagar la estufa una vez que te sentabas en el comedor. Y por las noches te hacía compañía a través de llamadas hasta que escuchaba tu respiración. Y se quedaba un poco más esperando a que no empezaran los sollozos. Si estos comenzaban, era capaz de caminar las 4 calles que los separaban y sentarse a lado de tu cama, acariciando tu cabeza.

Tu mascota no era sólo _una mascota más con dueño._ Encerrar en una vil gaveta de definición lo que significa para ti era casi como un insulto a la compañía incondicional de ése animalito tan simpático. Durante algunos meses te dió nostalgia al ver a niños con sus tortugas o conejos; gente por el parque con sus perros. Incluso la vecina con sus gatos que no paraban de pelear por las noches.

Una noche con Haru al teléfono, te dijo que tenía una invitada especial esa noche y que a lo mejor no podía ir a verte. Una punzada de celos atacó tu estómago. Con un " _Ok, no hay problema, pásala bien esta noche."_ colgaste.

Estupendo. Ahora era la etapa en la que todo en tu vida iba en picada. Hasta tu… _Arghh_ , colega-mejor amigo-pre novio-o lo que fuese se iba con otra. Seguramente era una rubia despampanante. _Bien_ , no era tan necesario que estuviera contigo. Sabrías sobrellevar la falta de tu mascota tú sola y saldrías adelante como la mujer autónoma y responsable que eras… En eso miraste su bol de agua y comida. Apartaste la mirada agresivamente mientras entre dientes decías lo estúpido que era Haru y su invitada.

-Pero ya los extraño tanto…- Creías que era tu culpa, que a veces eras dramática y por eso Haru se había ido. Que no habías pasado tanto tiempo en casa y por eso _él_ había pasado a otra vida.

Pasó por lo menos una semana en la que Haru estuvo muy prestado a terminar sus sesiones de nado antes de lo programado y se veía cansado. En las veces que veías cómo salía de la alberca apresurado procurabas "aniquilar" cualquier sensación que eso te llegase a producir. Tomaste más horas para enseñar a jóvenes a nadar, esperando que esto pudiera despejarte un poco de tu vida, cuando el delfín te llamó, invitándote a su departamento.

¿Era una broma? Parecía que no, y aunque quisiste darle el avión insistió que esta vez no habría algún marisco o molusco en la cena. Si no fuera por su perfecta dicción, habrías pensado que tal vez estaba ebrio con su invitada, en tu mente, permanente.

Sin embargo cuando te quitaste el abrigo en su puerta, Haru venía con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Con su mirada te indicó que dejaras los zapatos (su depto. siempre al estilo japonés), pasaras y tomaras asiento en el desayunador. Sin decir nada y preparándote para ver a alguna rubia despampanante, tomaste asiento.

En eso Haruka puso el bulto en tus brazos para seguir con la cena. Te quedaste de a seis(**). Una pequeña gatita asomaba sus garritas inquietamente entre los pliegues de la sábana -que seguramente Haruka había cortado de alguna de las suyas. La miraste simpática, y comenzaste a jugar con ella. Sonreiste.

-Sonríes.- el joven nadador estaba medio volteado -hacía tiempo que no parecías viva.

Sin saber que decir, seguiste acariciando a la minina. Tenía unos asombrosos ojos grises con ámbar y unos bigotes demasiado largos que la hacían ver todavía más tierna.

-La encontré una vez que regresaba de tu casa. Estaba _demasiado_ mal; toda la semana pasada no dormí. Ahora ya no chilla tanto…- Haru habló un poco más.

 _Oh…_ Ahora lo entendías todo. Mentalmente te decías cómo es que habías podido ser tan prejuiciosa con unas señales tan banales.

-…Y ahora es tuya.

Volviste la mirada inmediatamente. Tú con tus _"no puedo cuidarla, es demasiado para mi, ni siquiera sé si no soy alérgica a los gatos"_ intentabas no quedártela. Aún sentías la herida reciente lacerando tu corazón como para intentar brindarle amor a otro ser.  
Pero Haru supo utilizar sus " _Lo harás bien, te ayudaré a cuidarla, no eres alérgica y lo sabes"_. Por eso saliste de ahí en compañía de una gatita y el chico de ojos azules, cuyas acciones llegaban a ser como a miel en ocasiones. Por eso la nombraste  Uchi.

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

(*) Es "miel" en Nyanja. (**) Es una expresión que demuestra sorpresa.

Es la primera vez que salgo de casa sin avisar. Todo salió bien :v. Uno de mis anillos transitorios entre 17 y 18 se rompió, pero pude recuperar la mitad después de 4 horas. Definitivamente las papitas _curly_ no son lo mío, pero May Lofe sí lo es. Y tampoco los fuck-boys son lo mío. No cuando no saben sacar tema de conversación, por eso mi crush dejó de causarme emoción cada que escribía un mensaje. La INE está en proceso de y tengo que ver cómo sobrevivo con 100 pesos en lo que resta de la semana. P.d.: conseguir trabajo.

 **LxLawliet** : Gracias c´: Me hiciste notar que no estaba tan muerta como creí ❤ Gracias por el fiel seguimiento, no tuve ni tengo tantas palabras como para describir lo que sentí cuando vi "Reviews: 1" Gracias.

 **AmaneAkai:** Antes que nada, he de decir que me sorprende lo rápido que eres en los primeros revs, siempre. Si eso no es fidelidad o que se yo, la verdad no sé que sea. ❤ Chica, no sé de que forma agradecerte tus comentarios hasta hoy. Son dos, pero importantes para mi. Como de costumbre, di vueltas por mi cama reprimiendo grititos cuando vi tu Nickname. No lo podía creer. Jaja, me delaté (? Pues esta es la segunda parte, creo que ya era hora; pasaron demasiadas cosas, no exagero; Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por la felicitación, el abrazo y tus revs ❤ Creo que ahora sí he entendido lo que un rev significa: te leí y sonreí. Es bonito sonreír cuando _nace_ , por así decirlo. Gracias gracias gracias ❤ Sí, no te preocupes, tus mensajes sí llegan, tarde pero seguro.

Gracias por leer, gracias y muchas gracias, **Nerondy Nainfor.**


	4. The Ocean

Historia: NRMSKSMRN & H Capítulo #4

Personaje: Nanase Haruka

Tema: Amor. Océano. Advertencia: muchas divagaciones xd

Fecha: 25.04.17

" _Todos provenimos del mar, pero no todos somos del mar. Aquellos que sí lo somos, los hijos de las mareas, tenemos que volver a él una y otra vez."_

" _Si quieres tener el mar, contémplalo. Abre tus manos en sus aguas y todo el mar estará en ellas; porque si cierras tus manos para retenerlo, se quedarán vacías."_

" _Ningún mar en calma hizo experto al marinero."_

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

The Ocean

¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos sentido ofuscados en el contexto en el que nos tocó vivir? De pronto las personas quieren que seamos nosotros los que cedamos cuando fue una época en la que cedimos más veces de lo que alguien llamaría digno o adecuado. De pronto pareciera que lo que haces no es suficiente y que, bueno, que _nunca es suficiente._

Estabas a punto de poder vivir sola. Básicamente ya lo hacías porque tus padres se la pasaban en el trabajo y por las noches, cuando llegaban, tú ya estabas enfrascada en algún tema interesante de tu trabajo o contestando los pedidos por internet de tu pequeño negocio.  
Y casi estabas con un pie fuera de la casa. _Casi_. Porque el sentimentalismo le había dado a tus padres. Pero creías que _no podía ser posible_ , porque eran adultos y como tales debían aceptar que los hijos dejaban el nido algún día.

En resumen, fue el inicio de una discusión. Una de las grandes. No entendías qué era lo que querían de ti. Y por un momento pensaste en irte esa noche a dormir en otro lado. Nunca lo habías hecho. Por la ventana abierta pasó uno de los trenes ligeros que recorrían todo Iwatobi. Tomándolo como una señal, guardaste silencio y saliste por la ventana baja de la casa. Tu madre mencionó algo sobre tu pareja anterior, y eso fue el detonante perfecto con el cual decidiste no regresar. Tampoco tenías en claro a donde ir, pero con la noche completamente despejada y estrellada no te importó. En absoluto. Habías sido una hija recta. Y era _habías_ porque esa noche irías a ver el mar, ya que nunca te habían dejado salir después del atardecer.

Con las sandalias permitiéndole al frío mar que te lamiera los pies hasta los tobillos sonreíste. Era algo maravilloso. ¿Cómo es que nunca habías salido antes así al mar? Lo bueno era que lo estabas haciendo ahora. Tu cabello teñido de rojo en las puntas te recordó de Rin, que a menudo hablaba sobre _las vistas_ que siempre enseñaría. Sin embargo, tú creías que era mejor compartirlas que enseñarlas.

Entonces, ¿quién estaba compartiendo eso contigo? En tu pecho surgió cierto tipo de molestia que de no ser ignorada probablemente provocaría que lloraras. Miles de personas pasaron por tu mente. Tantas como tantos peces en el mar y más allá, en el océano. Y una como el océano.

El océano. El mayor confidente que pudiera haber sobre la tierra. Tantos secretos que tenía entre sus brazos, en todo su cuerpo y que la mayoría de la gente no llegaría a conocer o imaginar jamás. Su calma en el sonido de sus olas pero al mismo tiempo el miedo y la inseguridad que podía causar en una persona por su profundo silencio… Era tan parecido a una persona que se mantiene a distancia, observándolo todo y que hace sus propias conjeturas. Como alguien…

Si a ésas horas casi no había gente en la playa, no era sorpresa que te asustaras un poco al verte acompañada por una silueta un poco más lejos. Sólo que quien quiera que fuera, estaba sentado. Por un momento dudaste en volver, pero sentir la arena entre tus dedos y el fuerte frescor del aliento del mar envolverte hizo que olvidaras pronto ésa idea. Entonces seguiste caminado, hasta que la persona sentada estuvo a escasos pasos de ti.  
Había algo que te resultaba familiar en ésa persona a pesar de la especie de penumbra en la que se encontraban. Llamémosle "acto del destino" al estornudo súbdito que proferiste y que hizo que la persona en cuestión supiera de tu existencia. "Me encantan sus ojos" fue tu pensamiento inmediato al percatarte de su color: tan azul, cerúleo.

Lo conocías. Y él te conocía. Habían sido novios hasta hacía poco. Sonreíste, y él a su manera, porque Haru no tenía más que expresar con sus ojos. Volvió la vista al agua y después de meditarlo por unos segundos te sentaste a su derecha.

De alguna forma era episódicamente familiar, si podía decirse así. Eran dos personas, que si bien habían formado parte de la vida de la otra persona, ahora contaban con sus respectivas vidas que compartían un momento personal… ¿acaso tenía sentido? La incomodidad del inicio parecía probarlo así. Sólo que con el transcurso de los minutos se desvaneció. Tu respiración había vuelto a ser normal y los dedos de él ya no trazaban figuras vagas en la arena.

Suspiraste, y quitándote la sudadera, dejaste ver que tenías tu traje de baño puesto debajo. Comenzaste a hablar. Desde el primer día que ya no lo viste más por las mañanas y cómo te quemaste haciendo el desayuno y planchando tu vestido. Luego mencionaste cómo la gente te llamaba buscando a Haru, y cómo tu habías desviado las llamadas para evitarle problemas. A esas alturas él estaba mirándote con una sonrisa bailarina en sus irises y reíste al decirle una vez que si quería reírse, que podía hacerlo.

Sólo frunció el ceño y murmuró que ya lo hacía, al igual que iba a tus prácticas para verte y asegurarse de que no habías olvidado los googles. Ahora entendías porqué sus googles habían aparecido en tu mochila… unos mil pares de veces. Habías llegado a creer que estaban poseídos o algo por el estilo. Él también comentó algunas cosas. Luego se quitó lo que traía encima y reconociste su traje de baño. Momentos después se acercaron al agua, en la orilla. Poco a poco se sumergieron.

Eran a todas luces, una pareja rara, peculiar. Inusitada. Cuando "terminaron" no pareció una ruptura. No hubo llanto, enojo, o resentimiento silencioso. Pero tampoco indiferencia. Una mezcla entre " _sí pasó, pero no como tal."_ Nada convencional. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de ustedes dos. Ninguno de sus amigos los entendería, ni entendería la mitad de las razones por las cuales llegaron a compenetrar tan bien. Makoto solía decir que era porque eran los hijos del mar, sirenas y cosas por el estilo. Nagisa gritaba que eran alienígenas y se iba corriendo, mientras que Rei prefería mantenerse al margen.

Pero, nada importaba si ustedes lo comprendían y aceptaban. Seguían ahí, con su estilo libre en la tranquilidad del mar. Se abrazaban, volvían a separarse y se encontraban al sumergirse unos metros, pudiendo ser alumbrados un poco por la luna. Al salir siguieron hablando de planes que podrían hacer en el futuro, o en el presente, y ya sentados nuevamente en la arena recargaste la cabeza en su hombro y él tomó tu mano. Las palabras no abandonaron sus labios, ni aún después de que el cielo aclaró y comenzó a amanecer. Entonces, cuando la playa se comenzó a llenar de niños que iban a ver a los cangrejos antes de ir al colegio, Haru se levantó y te ayudó a caminar, porque se te habían dormido ambas piernas, y te condujo a su casa que sería el lugar más tranquilo para seguir.

-De alguna forma te he extrañado- murmuró él cuando abrió la puerta y te dejó entrar. Asentiste con los ojos medio cerrados. El sueño te estaba matando, y aunque sólo querías tirarte en su cama o en el suelo, él no lo dejó. Hizo algo de comer y preparó la bañera mientras tú lo veías desde la sala y saludabas a su abuela.

Creíste qué él se metería al baño antes que tú, por lo que te sorprendió que te tomara de los hombros y te hiciera subir. Bien, admitías que eras terca, sólo un poco, pero no había necesidad de cargarte cómo princesa… tan sólo estabas cansada.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, notaste un poco descolorido el lugar, como si Haru ya no pasara tanto tiempo ahí. Los azulejos estaban resecos y el piso tenía el polvo suficiente para poder ver las huellas que iban dejando los pies de Haru. -Haru… ¿no has…?

Miró la bañera antes de poder dejar que te pararas por tu cuenta. -Se sentía mejor cuando entrábamos los dos.

Con una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio, te pusiste de puntitas y juntaste su frente con la suya. Sus oceánicos ojos te dejaron descubrir varias tonalidades que no habías notado tiempo atrás, y posiblemente él descubrió algo nuevo en los tuyos.  
Podrían ser todo lo peculiar que quisieran ser como pareja, tramando un estilo libre que posiblemente nadie más se arriesgaría a tomar, o en caso de que lo hicieran, no lo llegarían a interpretar como ustedes. Pero a pesar de ello, seguirían teniendo algunos rasgos como todos los demás, y en este caso se extrañaban, tanto como un navegante al Océano.

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

The Ocean, by Mike Perry ft. Shy Martin es la canción que motivó este fic en cada palabra.

Sí, pasaron demasiadas cosas. Estaba pensada para el 25 y terminé publicándola el 10 de mayo. En fin, en ése inter dormir con mi prima, revivir mi pasión animelesca con Death Parade y Narurihyon no Mago, escoger carrera el 3 a las 9pm , procrastinar viendo Runway, y subir a pedir algo el 5 antes de que llegaran las personas a revisar por qué se están yendo 30 mil lts de agua… **algo sucedió** _ **.**_ No estoy segura de poder ponerlo en palabras, pero algo sucedió, aunque es injusta la definición que le estoy haciendo. Inexplicable. Sí, eso. Regalos para algunos de los millones de personas que cumplen en mayo, y el atrasado de Arisa. 3 meses después de mi cumpleaños hice el primer regalo a mis progenitores y me muero de miedo por mi examen de inglés el día de mañana. Contemos también que me quedé sin lap y ahí está mi justificación de no haber publicado xd

Gracias a los lectores internacionales y nacionales fantasmas por leer, gracias y muchas gracias, **Nerondy Nainfor.**


	5. No soy stalker

Historia: NRMSKSMRN & H Capítulo #5

Personaje: Tachibana Makoto

Tema: Encuentro accidental.

Fecha: 10.05.17

" _Mereces a alguien que te levante la mirada cuando la lleves por los suelos."_

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

No soy _stalker_

Tomaste tus llaves, el teléfono, apagaste las luces y cerraste la puerta de tu casa lista para ver a algunas de tus amigas. Era un soleado sábado el cuál pensabas pasarlo de lo mejor antes de que comenzara de nuevo la semana y con ello los preparativos para el Festival de Otoño.

Agradecías el hecho de vivir cerca de una de las estaciones más tranquilas porque podías pensar sin estresarte tanto con la gente a tu alrededor. Pero también porque podías ver a tus compañeros de viaje… aunque fuera un viaje corto; te gustaba imaginar en qué se basarían sus vidas, qué harían una vez llegaran a su destino o en qué estación se bajarían.

Eran alrededor de 7 estaciones hasta el lugar de la cita, alrededor de15 minutos para imaginar unas vidas que se esfumarían en cuanto cada quien saliera por las puertas.  
Había varios trabajadores, una señora con dos de sus hijos que parecían querer comer inmediatamente y… Vaya. Frente a ti, un chico como de revista veía a través de la ventana. Suspiraba constantemente y él parecía no notarlo, puesto que estaba como ensimismado.

Discretamente, lo mirabas de tanto en tanto y eso era de colegialas, según tú. Pero tenía un _no-se-qué_ que lo hacía irresistible… ejem, bueno, imposible de ignorar.

Antes de que te dieras cuenta, habías llegado a tu estación y al parecer era la misma que la suya. Derritiéndote de emoción por dentro, te apresuraste a seguirlo un poco, pero el sonido de tu teléfono te distrajo y ya no pudiste ver que él se quedaba un rato más en el andén.

Mientras contestabas la llamada comenzaste seguir los patrones en el suelo para los invidentes sin prestar atención a tu alrededor. Hasta te habías olvidado por completo del chico atlético castaño. Aunque si alguien te hubiera visto habría parecido que estabas siguiendo o que venías con el chico que te había llamado la atención. Estabas caminando detrás de él, y él también venía con el teléfono al oído.

No fue hasta que él terminó su llamada y que se volteó, que casi colisionan. Cabe decir que como estabas enfrascada en la llamada -pues al parecer tus amigas habían optado por encontrarse en otro lugar y no querías perderte- te sorprendiste y balbuceaste un intento de disculpa.

Rápidamente y con la cara más roja que en un día de playa te diste vuelta y te apresuraste a caminar hacia el lado contrario, pero el muchacho te veía de forma entre seria y curiosa. Pronto te quedaste parada junto a un poste de información para evitar que empezaras a dar otra vez tus característicos _tours_ mientras seguía la llamada.

En eso el muchacho comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hacia el otro lado tal como lo habías hecho antes e inconscientemente lo seguiste. Era como si él te abriera el camino o como si fuera un magneto. Esta vez te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba y de alguna manera comenzaste a disfrutarlo. Ya estabas sonriendo abiertamente y mirando su amplia espalda -¿era normal que te dieran ganas de pasar los dedos a lo largo de su columna?- e inevitablemente llegó el momento en el que él comenzó a voltearse.

Oh no. Pánico total. No sabías qué hacer. Es decir, no es como si lo estuvieras siguiendo o haciendo algo malo, pero tampoco se veía de una manera muy amable que fuera la segunda ve que estabas detrás de él. Oh dioses, te miraría como… como una loca. Sí, de seguro.

Como en un video animado, diste una vuelta en ti misma y caminaste de manera robótica hacia un lado indefinido. Estabas que ardías, y no era por culpa del sol. Aún y apabullada por lo que acababa de pasar, escuchaste una pequeña risa y que alguien te hablaba.

-¿Eh?

Era él.

-Hola, ehh… Bueno, noté desde hace un momento que andas dando vueltas por el andén y me preguntaba si quizás necesitabas ayuda. Puede que estés perdida pero yo puedo…

-¡OH! N-no es nada. ¡Me oriento fácilmente! ¡Sólo estoy esperando a alguien!- te apresuraste a aclarar, aunque fuera una clara mentira.

-Hubiera creído que me ibas siguiendo…- murmuró volteando hacia un lado

-¿Dijiste algo?- creíste que no habías escuchado bien.

-EH?! No, claro que no, sólo…- te miró y sonrió amablemente. -Bueno, si es así entonces creo que una chica linda como tú estará bien.- te guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a las escaleras. -¡Hasta luego!

Mientras tanto, del lado de tu llamada las chicas no se ponían de acuerdo y prefirieron dejarlo para otro día. Bufaste, nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Pero, ahora que lo pensabas, ¿no podrías fingir un poquito que estabas perdida? Y así sería una buena forma de hablarle al muchacho que…

Que ya se había ido y en ése mar de gente en el que se había convertido la estación se había esfumado por completo.

El recuerdo de hacía unos segundos cuando te dijo linda hizo subir tus labios y así, regresaste a casa. Pero su comentario que vagamente escuchaste de que "lo estabas siguiendo"…  
-No… ¡No soy una stalker!- gritaste de manera contenida a subir de nuevo al tren de regreso a casa.

Por otro lado, unas calles más abajo, Makoto se encontraba con su amigo Haru.

-Tardaste.

-No fue tanto Haru-chan, sólo me tardé porque…

Haru lo miró fijamente y Makoto por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó. -Había una chica que creo que estaba perdida… siento que me seguía pero…

-Crees que es linda.

-¿¡Qu-qué?! B-bueno… algo, sí.

-Makoto, si quieres hablarle a alguien, deberías hacerlo.

-Pero… Haru…

-Nada. Ahora, vamos por los helados.

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

Aunque a nadie le importe esto xd mi lap sigue igual de lenta a pesar de haberla formateado xd. He tenido uno sueños bastantes curiosos y creo que llegué a la conclusión de que aunque "busco" de cierta forma a las que me importan, yo no soy buscada. Pero no debería tomármelo tan a pecho, digo, ¿Qué clase de personas seríamos si exigiéramos, pero no nos damos cuenta de que no damos todo de nuestra parte? Egoístas y nada equitativo, por así ponerlo. Aunque, sencillamente, que me busque quien quiera, no es como si lo necesitara :v *contradicción dónde?* Bien, si veo gente que sigue leyendo, le sigo xd si no, hora de crear la mafia de Free!.

Muy bien… Gracias por leer, gracias y muchas gracias, **Nerondy Nainfor.**


	6. So crazy for you

Historia: NRMSKSMRN & H Capítulo #6

Personaje: Momotarou Mikoshiba

Tema: Primerizos. Amor.

Fecha: 15.05.17

" _Te mereces flores en la puerta de tu casa, café por la mañana, te mereces mensajes y postres a las 3 de la mañana. Te mereces honestidad todos los días y ser besada cada hora. Perdón, no. Cada minuto. Mereces que te recuerden por lo hermosa que eres."_

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

So crazy for you

El elevador es muy pequeño, pero es lo que hay para llegar hasta el cuarto piso en el que está el departamento que tú y Momo han rentado. Y también es en donde deben de caber ahora ustedes junto con las cajas de utensilios, de la cuna entre otras cosas.

Se miran. No saben cómo terminaron en aquel lugar. Bueno, tal vez sí. Después de una búsqueda por meses con la emoción de tu parte que no dejaba de estar en Google durante la madrugada mientras Momo traía panecillos o alguna otra cosa que a tu alter-ego se le antojara, encontraron ése pequeño espacio con el cual podrían empezar.

Y, aunque aún no tenían un trabajo fijo, se las arreglaban siendo instructores de medio tiempo para accesorios deportivos en algunas pequeñas empresas o administrando algunos parques acuáticos por temporadas. No eran grandes trabajos, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que aquél pequeño ascensor, seguías pensando.

-No, (T/N)-chan, no desprecies con la mirada al elevador… Porque va a ser lo que tengamos que utilizar por el tiempo que vivamos aquí.- Momo, con la mirada de un viejo sabio, ¿o sería el cansancio acumulado de semanas? te instaba a entrar ahí.

-Vale… pero insisto en que se veía _mejor_ en Internet.- Miraste recelosamente el espacio y dejaste la cesta que llevabas. -Momo, creo que sería mejor si subes tú primero. Te esperaré aquí.

-Bueno, está bi-¡No, (T/N)-chan! ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de dejarte aquí en tu estado?- Momo había activado su instinto de padre primerizo justo antes de entrar al elevador y ahora se negaba a dejarte abajo. _Exagerado_. -… con todas las cosas, mientras yo subo… ¡Cuatro pisos y-y tengo que dejar las cosas adentro y luego….!

-Hey, estaré bien. Son sólo unos pisos y estoy segura de que regresarás como de rayo.

-¡No-no-no! Mejor, pensemos en otro plan.- juntó uno de sus puños con la palma de la otra mano y le brillaron los ojos. -Mejor subo contigo una de estas cajas, abro el departamento y te dejo lista adentro.

Eso habría sonado bien, creías mientras pasabas distraídamente una mano por la parte baja de la barriga incipiente, -Pero no podemos dejar el resto de las cosas aquí en el pasillo… ¿qué van a pensar los vecinos?

-No importa (T/N)-chan, no es como si se las fueran a-¡Tienes razón, no podemos dejarlas aquí! No después de todo lo que nos costó encontrar una cuna que por fin te agradara…

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera muy exigente.- aún y con tu ceño fruncido el oji-dorado puso una cara de que aún enojada te veías linda.

-Pero me dolieron los pies por días después de haber caminado horas en el centro de maternidad… Aún me duelen…- hizo mohín y levantó uno de sus pies para examinarlo.

-¡Momo! Aún nos faltan las cajas- tomaste el puente de tu nariz y respiraste profundamente. -No podemos subirlo todo, o de otra manera esta cosa- golpeaste la puerta de metal, -no subirá.

En eso, la alarma de que se iban a cerrar las puertas comenzó a sonar y Momo entró en pánico, por lo que metió a lo loco varias cajas cuando lo que tú hacías era sacarlas. ¿Qué tal si alguien había pedido el ascensor? No iba a poder usarlo, porque Momo seguía atiborrándolo de ellas… hasta que se cerró la puerta.

Esperaron unos instantes a ver qué sucedía, pero se dieron cuenta de que no subía ni nada, entonces volvieron a presionar el botón para llamarlo y las cajas aparecieron detrás de las puertas. Suspiraron aliviados. Te disponías a decirle que una idea mejor sería si subías tú y ya te arreglarías, cuando él terminó de meter _todas_ las cajas y sin darte tiempo a sacar tu lado racional, tomó tu mano metiéndote con él al elevador.

Con rapidez absoluta, te puso entre sus brazos, presionó el botón _4_ y el de _cierre de puertas._ Sólo pudiste mirar en cámara lenta cómo la planta baja se quedaba vacía detrás de las puertas. Le ibas a reclamar que te bajara, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado murmurando entre dientes plegarias al… ¿ _Dios Elevador_? De que los subiera con ¿ _bien y devoción_? Al cuarto piso en el que estaba… ¿ _su nido de amor_?  
A punto de golpear en la cabeza al peli-naranja, sintieron cómo el elevador subía.

Al parecer, las oraciones de Momo habían funcionado. Aunque eso no evitó que le dieras un pequeño golpe al llegar. Sonrió disculpándose, y luego te besó brevemente en las mejillas y labios.

-La verdad, podríamos haberlo hecho más sencillo, pero no quería dejarte sola…

 _Es muy lindo de su parte_ , pensaste, ya que siempre había sido parte de su encanto el que fuera así, hasta que siguió con lo que decía:

-…No hasta que conozcamos a los vecinos y sepamos con toda certeza que nos son psicópatas…

Okay. Momo ya había tenido suficiente de sus series policiacas y tú de sus ideas más que alocadas. Y le habrías reclamado esta vez por ello si no hubiera sonreído de una forma que… te hizo querer besarlo inmediatamente. Pero seguían afuera, en el pasillo y cualquiera podría verlos…

-La verdad me acordé del juego del granjero*, en el que tiene que pasar del otro lado del río a un zorro, una gallina y un cesto de maíz. Pero su barca sólo puede soportar al granjero y a una de sus pertenencias por cada viaje, entonces tiene que encontrar la manera en que…

Sí, te acordabas de ése tipo de juego mental que te habían puesto alguna vez de niña tus padres. Nunca había sabido de alguien más que lo conociera, pero que Momo lo mencionara ahora te hizo sentir algo nostálgica. Sin embargo, mientras él metía la llave en la cerradura, comentó algo más:

-Pero, claro, yo no soy como el granjero. El granjero no estaba tan loco por su gallina o el zorro o por el maíz. Él no esta tan loco como lo estoy yo por ti. Por eso hice lo que…

Si dicen que el fin justifica los medios, en tu caso era cierto. ¿O era mejor decir que en el caso de ustedes? Porque, si hubieran sido otros los papeles, creías verte en una situación en la que tú también harías locuras por él.

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

(*) Es un un tipo de juego mental en el que está el granjero con lo que mencionó Momo, y que tiene que pasarlos del otro lado del río para continuar con su camino, pero su barca no aguanta tanto peso (que barca tan chafa :v ) y debe de hacerlo de tal forma que el zorro no se coma la gallina, ni la gallina al maíz xd. Pueden bucarlo en Google como Las Fábulas de Blad.

Saldría con algún chico, la cuestión es que, aunque he tenido oportunidades, no he querido xd ¿por qué me auto saboteo? ¿alguien sabe? Bueno, tan sólo xdxdxd el MEP de ||MDS|| Crazy for you no deja de darme vueltas. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿No les gustaría dejarme un review? ¿No? Bueno :´v ni quería *sarcasmo*

Gracias por leer, gracias y muchas gracias, **Nerondy Nainfor.**


	7. Antes De Cumplir 30

Historia: NRMSKSMRN & H Capítulo 7

Personaje: Ikuya Kirishima (de la película de Free! Starting Days)

Tema: Juego. Cita de amigos.

Fecha: 15.05.10

" _Algunas personas son hermosas, no porque su físico sea perfecto sino porque nos hacen sentir de una forma totalmente fuera de lo ordinario."_

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

Antes de cumplir 30

Tu comida favorita habría sido lo que, en el plan inicial, habían ido a conseguir en el nuevo restaurante _disque_ económico Ikuya-kun y tú. Pero por cuestiones de dinero -y que las ofertas del restaurante habían resultado ser una completa mentira- decidieron ir por pasta al lugar de siempre.

Ikuya-kun estaba insufrible con el tema del _restaura-farsante_ , así que tratabas de hacer lo mejor que podías para distraerlo con otras cosas como… que había una revista de destinos a los cuales ir de vacaciones sobre la mesa. _Hum,_ sí. Ese podía ser un buen tema.

-Hey Iku-kun, ¿no se te hace esto interesante? -seguiste pasando las páginas y te diste cuenta de algo mejor, -...incluye los 10 mejores lugares a los cuales ir a bucear… desafiando la muerte.

Esto último lo dijiste con un tono tétrico y poniendo una expresión algo _creepy_. Ikuya no pudo disimular los escalofríos que aquello le hizo sentir. Y con una mirada que decía que no era una buena idea seguir con eso pero que la mismo tiempo quería saber te escuchó.

-Aquí tenemos...- le mostraste el primer lugar del Top 10 y a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos le encantó aún y a pesar de los peligros que se enunciaban a continuación. -... esto. Dice que se encuentra en Texas. Es es "Pozo de Jacob"…

-Aunque por la fotografía no parece más que un estanque común- sentenció el chico aparentemente seguro aunque sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente sobre el menú. Habían pedido lo mismo de siempre: macarrones. Aunque…

-Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿por qué no pedimos algo distinto el día de hoy?- te miró curioso desde el ángulo en el que tomaba su naranjada por el popote. -Digo… podemos intentar algo nuevo.

-¿A qué viene eso, (T/N)-chan?

-Pues… estaba pensando al ver la revista que podríamos experimentar. Arriesgarnos con algo que no hemos probado. ¿Acaso no suena divertido? - los ojos a estas alturas te brillaban. Ya no sólo era el hecho de distraerlo, si no que de verdad estabas pensando en hacer muchas cosas, tener nuevas experiencias, salir de la _zona de confort_ …

-Si tú lo dices… aunque me extraña que lo hagas tan… así, tan de repente.

-No te fijes tanto en éso- te recargaste en tu silla y le quitaste importancia con un gesto de la mano, -sólo ve ésta revista y lee la introducción. Ya luego piensa si quieres comer los mismos macarrones con queso de siempre… o te lanzas a probar algo más.- tu burla la tomó como reto y no pasó mucho tiempo para que volvieran a llamar a la camarera y cambiar sus órdenes.

Cuando regresó la chica con los platillos la mandíbula de Ikuya-kun casi llega al suelo: el platillo -pasta con pollo y camarones fritos- tenía salsa Tabasco* y era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. El chico sudó frío y te reíste de su reacción hasta que la amable chica puso el tuyo frente a ti.

Francamente, no esperabas que fuera sencillo, pero cuando habías pedido una ensalada de pasta y quién sabe cuántas más cosas claramente no estabas esperando un bol que podría haber sido para cuatro personas.

Ahora él se reía de ti y estaba apostando a que no acabarías ni un cuarto. Un poco fastidiada y a punto de lanzarle el bol a la cabeza, decidiste probar la ensalada. _Vaya_ , sabía mejor de lo que se veía. Le recordaste a Ikuya que lo suyo tenía salsa. Disfrutaste su cara de sufrimiento silencioso.

La primera mordida a su comida y necesitó urgentemente de su naranjada. Te reíste en su cara y decidiste sacarle un video que posiblemente te serviría de chantaje más tarde. Entre bocado y bocado, iban pasando las páginas de los lugares peligrosos para buceo, e imaginaban la comida que pedirían, cómo llegarían a nadar o a las personas que conocerían. Incluso lo que dirían si se quedaban sin dinero.

Apenas iban a la mitad de sus respectivos platos y ya estaban a reventar. Estabas segura de que si entraba una hoja más de lechuga a tu estómago explotarías. Por otro lado, Ikuya estaba tan rojo que habría sido perfecto para una campaña de salsa cátsup.

-Hagámoslo. Antes de cumplir 30, hay que hacer eso.

Con su rostro echado hacia atrás y el flequillo tapándole los ojos, no podías saber si estaba delirando por tanto chile o si lo decía en serio. Trataste de alcanzar al menos sus dedos, pero estabas tan llena que te resultó prácticamente imposible.

-Bien. Si lo dices en serio, hagámoslo.

Se enderezó y sonrió genuinamente. -Pero no volveré a aceptar tus ideas de cambiar de platillos del lugar de siempre.

-Prometido.- Pusiste tu mano derecha sobre el corazón antes de que acordaran pedir la cuenta y salir rodando del local.

 __~°|=*0*°^°*0*=|°~__

(*) Salsa muy picante :´v

Pues bien. He terminado de leer SNRMH… Y llegué a la conclusión de que no me sorprendería si me odian o están decepcionados de mi. Revisé varios capítulos, y modifiqué algunos, tales como el #62. ¿Cómo se puede dejar algo que disfrutas tanto? Bueno, presionándote a escribir como alguien más puede ser una buena razón. Rindiéndote ante ti mismo. Traicionándote y decepcionando a muchos en el camino. Bien. La vida se trata de hacer, de más acciones y menos palabras. Si te gusta algo, entonces, ¿por qué dejarlo? También llegué a recordar las pláticas con un amigo... a quien sigo sintieno que dicha palabra queda corta para definir lo que es para mi, después y creo que a pesar de todo. Gracias, S. (aunque creo que ya no me lees xD)

De cualquier forma, Gracias por leer, gracias y muchas gracias, **Nerondy Nainfor.**


End file.
